<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morceaux épars by Ploum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342451">Morceaux épars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum'>Ploum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sur l'onde mourante [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Christian Bible, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels, Demons, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Recueil, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Regroupe des petites historiettes appartenant à l'univers de 'Sur l’onde mourante', des scènes du quotidien et des tranches de vie des personnages.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alyssa &amp; Margaret, Cyrille &amp; Kiba, Faith &amp; Harmony, Faith/Uriel one-sided, Léo Carpentier &amp; Araphyloménès, Léo Carpentier &amp; Marie, Léo Carpentier &amp; Uriel, Philotanus &amp; Bélial, Uriel &amp; Harmony, Uriel/Michael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sur l'onde mourante [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149320</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Le bonheur du trajet en bateau (Léo, Ara)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>L'univers de 'Sur l'onde mourante', l'histoire et les personnages sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent de ce fait. Tout plagiat est donc interdit conformément à l'article L.335-2 et suivants du Code de la propriété intellectuelle.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                — Ne plus boire… ne plus jamais boire avant une mission !</p>
<p>                Surtout si le trajet devait se faire en bateau. Une brusque contraction ébranla son abdomen et une fois encore, Léo se pencha pour régurgiter un peu de bile qui tomba directement dans l’eau. Quelques bulles ponctuèrent cette intrusion puis il n’en resta plus de traces. Pressé contre la balustrade, il se laissait aller contre elle, les mains serrées sur la barre de fer qui l’empêchait de basculer. Sans elle, son équilibre précaire sur ses jambes trop faibles l’aurait fait passer par-dessus bord depuis longtemps. Il songea que les mouvements de balancier du bateau étaient aussi reposants que malaisants. Un parfait mélange pour décuver le trop-plein de vin et de rhum consommés la veille.</p>
<p>                Au moins avait-il de la compagnie pour cette besogne ; l’un des matelots, un membre de l’équipage de longue date, rendait le contenu de son estomac avec autant d’enthousiasme que lui. Ce dernier n’avait même pas bu ; il avait juste le mal de mer et ne supportait pas la houle lorsqu’elle était un tant soit peu agitée. Pour Léo, il devait être masochiste pour exercer un tel métier dans ces conditions. La réussite de son recrutement était également un mystère.</p>
<p>                Un petit ricanement se fit entendre à ses côtés mais il s’efforça de l’ignorer. Pourquoi avait-il emmené l’agaçant animal avec lui ? Il en connaissait parfaitement la réponse mais en espérait une autre qui lui permettrait de se raviser et de le pousser pour une baignade improvisée.</p>
<p>                — Tu es vraiment pathétique dans cette position. Et tu pues.</p>
<p>                — Damien ? C-c’est ce chat qui a parlé ? demanda le matelot, ses yeux écarquillés tournés vers lui.</p>
<p>                Couché sur la balustrade, ses quatre pattes serrées les unes contre les autres sous son ventre, le chat noir semblait se moquer d’eux rien que par sa position instable qu’il maintenait avec nonchalance. Son médaillon doré scintillait par à-coups sous la lumière du jour lorsque les reflets du soleil jouaient dessus. Léo le faisait passer pour son chat domestique et lui avait mis ce collier plus pour se moquer de lui que par nécessité. Une maigre consolation.</p>
<p>                Il le fusilla du regard avant de soupirer, ignorant le sourire sarcastique qu’Araphyloménès lui rendit. Il faillit ne pas répondre mais se rappela à temps que Damien était provisoirement son nom et que par conséquent, la question lui était adressée.</p>
<p>                — Les chats ne parlent pas. Et je t’informe que normalement, c’est moi qui ai bu.</p>
<p>                Le matelot rougit avant de bredouiller des excuses et de reporter son attention sur les flots. Il rendit alors un filet de bile, du peu qui restait de son estomac bien vidangé. Après quoi, il finit par s’éloigner du bord en titubant pour tenter de reprendre son poste. Léo ne chercha pas à savoir s’il y parvint. Ses yeux retournèrent admirer l’étendue d’eau qui les entourait.</p>
<p>                Déjà, se dessinaient à l’horizon les reliefs abrupts de l’ile qu’ils rejoignaient, dont les contours s’estompaient en partie sous la brume qui recouvrait toute sa surface. Quelques silhouettes de bâtisses étaient visibles par endroits, signant la présence d’une petite ville sur la côte. Il repensa vaguement à sa mission ; Bélial l’avait envoyé quérir un artefact là-bas mais l’avait dissuadé de s’y rendre par téléportation, car des anges occupaient actuellement le territoire. Il ne devait pas se faire remarquer, d’où cet inutile trajet en bateau car c’était la seule autre façon de gagner cette ile médiocre. Si la suite du programme ne l’enchantait pas, le simple fait d’arriver sur la terre ferme le ravissait. Il ne rêvait que d’herbe tendre et d’un bon lit douillet. Il s’attellerait à le chercher dès qu’il aurait posé pied à terre ; de toute façon, Bélial n’avait jamais précisé de délai et lui-même avait décrété que sa priorité était de laisser le temps à son estomac de se remettre de sa beuverie.</p>
<p>                — … J’informe nos aimables passagers que nous atteindrons notre destination dans une vingtaine de minutes.</p>
<p>                Sur ces mots, le capitaine retourna dans la cabine. Léo releva la tête pour souffler avec désespoir, se fichant de noter qu’il ne l’avait pas vu en sortir ni qu’il n’avait presque rien entendu de ses paroles. Vingt minutes ! C’était beaucoup trop ! Dépité, il croisa ses bras sur la barre et laissa tomber sa tête entre eux. Son compagnon à quatre pattes ne manqua pas de venir auprès de lui jusqu’à se coucher en partie sur son crâne, trouvant sans doute l’initiative très amusante. Lui la trouva juste exaspérante. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent. Qu’il avait hâte de dormir et d’oublier cet affreux trajet !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sortie semi-pédagogique (Léo, Marie, Uriel)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Ce n’était pas la première fois que Marie dinait dans ce restaurant, pourtant il lui faisait toujours autant d’effet. Il était parfaitement intégré au grand aquarium auquel il appartenait ; les murs et le plafond étaient en réalité des bassins à poissons dont les sols imitaient le plancher océanique, de la roche à la végétation. La salle, de forme allongée, était plongée dans une semi-pénombre et les reflets de l’eau s’agitaient sur les tables et les personnes. Le tout donnait l’impression d’être dans un vaste tunnel au fond de la mer, cocon protégé et isolé au sein de cet environnement aquatique, tant l’illusion était réussie. Marie leva la tête pour contempler, émerveillée, un banc de poissons multicolores filer au-dessus de leurs têtes. Malgré son âge et bien qu’elle connût très bien ces lieux pour les avoir visités à maintes reprises, elle les appréciait toujours autant.</p><p>                — Alors, pas trop déçue d’être venue ?</p><p>                Elle baissa la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Léo, installé juste devant elle. La question était pertinente ; c’était lui qui l’avait forcée à sortir alors qu’elle-même avait dit préférer rester chez elle. Il avait argué, en tant que son professeur particulier, que cela ferait office de sortie pédagogique. Il était vrai qu’à chaque bassin, elle avait eu droit à foule de détails, par Léo ou par Uriel, sur la faune et la flore sous-marines, sur les roches et les événements géologiques qui affectaient les fonds marins ainsi que sur les propriétés physiques et chimiques de l’eau et son cycle. Avant de partir, Uriel l’avait fortement enjointe à prendre un carnet de notes et elle avait fini par abdiquer, malgré sa haine viscérale pour ce type d’objets – elle n’aimait pas écrire à la main. Elle l’en remerciait mentalement à présent ; jamais elle n’aurait pu retenir toute cette marée d’informations diverses. Elle avait surtout compris que la mer était un écosystème complexe et fascinant et qu’elle se plongerait volontiers dans ses notes une fois rentrée.</p><p>                Les deux hommes la fixaient avec curiosité, dans l’attente de sa réponse. Elle sourit.</p><p>                — Non, ça va.</p><p>                — Je suppose que je vais devoir me contenter de cette réponse, gloussa-t-il en triturant sa fourchette pour la remettre droite.</p><p>                 Ils étaient arrivés tôt le matin, peu après l’ouverture. A présent, il était presque midi et tous les trois avaient pris place autour d'une table pour le repas. Les commandes avaient déjà été passées, de ce fait ils n’avaient plus qu’à attendre leurs entrées. Il y avait encore peu de monde à cette heure et elle en était rassurée – la présence de la foule l’angoissait. Elle était surtout heureuse de se trouver avec les deux hommes qu’elle considérait comme ses amis et grâce à eux, elle parvenait à profiter de l’instant.</p><p>                Uriel esquissa un sourire moqueur. Comme il était assis de sorte à ne faire face à aucun d’eux, ils ne le virent pas.</p><p>                — On peut dire que tu n’en as pas été mécontent non plus…, glissa-t-il à l’adresse de Léo, amusé. Si j’avais été une personne extérieure, j’aurais cru que c’était toi, le plus enthousiaste de nous trois. Un vrai gosse !</p><p>                Léo grimaça sans rétorquer et Marie rit. Il était incapable de le nier car Uriel avait raison, ce qui était plutôt vexant. Son enthousiasme débordant aurait été difficile à ignorer. Malgré cela, Léo redressa les épaules et afficha une moue fière.</p><p>                — Ce n’est pas comme si tu avais craché sur l’occasion non plus.</p><p>                Le sourire d’Uriel s’accentua, au grand dam du nephilim.</p><p>                — J’ai accepté ton invitation. Cela ne change rien au fait que de nous trois, c’était toi le surexcité.</p><p>                Léo râla, sans véritable argument pour le contrer. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il aurait été difficile de les voir ainsi ; ils s’étaient naturellement défiés de l’autre et ils auraient refusé de sortir ensemble. Elle avait été surprise que Léo eût pris l’initiative d’en parler à l’ange et de lui demander s’il désirait les accompagner. L’un comme l’autre, ils commençaient à s’habituer à la présence de l’autre et la froideur et la méfiance étaient doucement remplacées par la tolérance et les chamailleries amicales. Peut-être finiraient-ils par devenir amis, qui sait ?</p><p>                — Au fait, tu n’as pas proposé à Serenya de venir ? demanda Uriel alors que Léo s’apprêtait à riposter.</p><p>                Il ferma un instant la bouche pour le jauger avec perplexité.</p><p>                — Serenya ? Pourquoi l’aurais-je fait ?</p><p>                — Ce n’est pas une amie à toi ? insista Marie en toute innocence.</p><p>                Si elle rôdait de temps à autre chez elle, n’était-ce pas pour le voir ?</p><p>                Léo haussa les épaules avant de répondre :</p><p>                — Non. Nous n’appartenons même pas à la même Maison.</p><p>                — Ah.</p><p>                Le sujet fut clos tandis qu’un serveur en costume noir arrivait avec leurs assiettes. Léo se redressa d’un geste vif, heureux de reconnaitre son entrée parmi elles. Comme le serveur la disposa devant lui, il n’aperçut pas l’œillade ironique d’Uriel.</p><p>                — Ah ! Les choses sérieuses peuvent enfin commencer !</p><p>                Uriel pouffa.</p><p>                — En vérité, tu n’es qu’un estomac sur pattes…</p><p>                Piqué au vif, Léo se moqua de l’entrée de ce dernier, une aumônière d’algues farcie au riz – un plat végétal quand les deux autres avaient pris du homard et des huitres. L’ange n’en fut pas vexé le moins du monde et Léo n’en fut pas satisfait. Ainsi, ils firent la discussion sans cesser de se lancer des piques. La plupart du temps, Marie n’intervint pas pour les laisser interagir tout en les observant, rêveuse. Un jour, peut-être… un jour ils pourraient être bons amis.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Galette en famille (Marie et sa famille, avant le récit)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                — C’est moi qui aurai la fève !</p><p>                — Non, c’est moi !</p><p>                Marie observa les jumeaux se disputer avec un air désabusé, presque hautain. Du haut de ses huit ans, elle se sentait emprunte d’une maturité qui échappait à ses petits frères quand ils agissaient ainsi. Cela ne l’empêchait pas d’en penser moins qu’eux : si quelqu’un devait devenir le roi ou la reine du jour, c’était elle ! Cependant, elle ne le criait pas à tout bout de champ comme les deux garçons.</p><p>                — Hugo, Cléandre, vous vous calmez, les sermonna leur mère en sortant la galette de la boite pour la placer dans le four. Sinon vous n’aurez pas de part !</p><p>                — Quoi ? s’exclamèrent les deux garçons avec horreur avant de s’entreregarder.</p><p>                Après quelques secondes, ils déterminèrent que ce ne pouvait être qu’une farce, alors leurs chamailleries reprirent. Marie se renfonça dans son siège avant de se boucher les oreilles, agacée par leurs jérémiades. Ils avaient une capacité pour embêter les gens… de haut niveau !</p><p>                — Marie, sépare-les ! Je ne veux plus les entendre ! l’enjoignit sa mère depuis la cuisine.</p><p>                — Pourquoi moi ? se plaignit la fillette avec une moue boudeuse.</p><p>                Leur père était parti chercher leur sœur ainée, invitée chez une de ses amies pour son anniversaire – mais Marie savait qu’Anaïs avait insisté pour s’y rendre dans l’espoir de se lier d’amitié avec le garçon qui lui plaisait tant sans l’avouer. La traitresse. Elle l’avait abandonnée à son triste sort avec ces deux monstres !</p><p>                Avec un soupir exagérément dramatique, Marie quitta sa chaise pour se rendre auprès de ses petits frères. Elle s’efforça de se donner une stature imposante mais sa silhouette maigre la fit échouer dans sa tentative. Elle se plaça ensuite entre les deux garçons mais cela ne les empêcha pas de continuer – une bonne chose pour elle, ils n’en étaient pas venus aux mains. Elle leur hurla dessus mais cela n’eut aucun effet, si ce n’était embrouiller davantage la situation et faire brailler leur mère en retour, épuisée par tous leurs éclats. Alors Marie se résolut à faire la seule chose qui parvenait à les calmer en toutes circonstances ; elle les quitta brièvement, les laissant à leur dispute, pour récupérer le livre d’images qu’ils aimaient tant dans leur chambre. L’épais volume entre les mains, elle revint vers eux et s’assit près d’eux en position du tailleur. Elle cala l’ouvrage entre ses genoux et l’ouvrit avec nonchalance, feignant de les ignorer. Cependant, alertes, ses frères la remarquèrent bien vite. Après quelques secondes, ils s’approchèrent, silencieux, jusqu’à s’asseoir face à elle sur leurs genoux, de sorte à pouvoir se pencher pour admirer des images qui les laissaient rêveurs. C’étaient tantôt des personnages de contes ou de légendes fantastiques qui défilaient sous leurs yeux, tantôt des forêts aux mille plantes enchanteresses ou étranges ; tantôt des ciels emplis de myriade d’étoiles et de nébuleuses, sur lesquels se découpaient des silhouettes d’enfants soufflant des fleurs ou d’adultes se démontrant leur amour ; et bien d’autres images encore, des images de mondes situés au-delà de la porte de leur maison, à l’extérieur ou dans le pays des rêves, des images qui, à leurs yeux, rendaient le présent et l’avenir plus beaux que ne le promettaient la monotonie des cours d’école ou du catéchisme.</p><p>                Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que Marie perdît le contrôle sur les pages, le livre accaparé par les jumeaux. Ces derniers le feuilletaient avec entrain, les yeux agrandis d’excitation et de joie. Leur dispute était désormais derrière eux et même la galette, qu’ils dégusteraient dans une dizaine de minutes, avait été totalement effacée de leurs esprits. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer, mais le présent revint à eux lorsque la porte claqua, accompagnée d’éclats de voix.</p><p>                — C’est nous ! s’exclama Anaïs avec entrain en pénétrant dans le grand salon.  </p><p>                — C’est étonnamment calme par ici, nota leur père en entrant à son tour.</p><p>                Il sourit en voyant les trois cadets assis par terre ensemble, rejoints par leur ainée qui, par curiosité, jeta un coup d’œil sur ce qui les subjuguait tant. Elle reconnut le livre et se mordit les lèvres, amusée. L’arme fatale avait dû être sortie pour distraire les deux jumeaux. Elle n’en était guère étonnée. Elle se redressa puis traversa la pièce d’un pas léger jusqu’à atteindre le poste radio, qu’elle alluma. Elle n’eut pas besoin de faire davantage ; un CD était toujours à l’intérieur et la lecture reprit là où elle avait été arrêtée le matin-même. Un morceau s’éleva, doux et répétitif, presque mélancolique, dans lequel les instruments se suffisaient à eux-mêmes. Sur cet air, la fillette de dix ans gagna le fauteuil le plus proche et s’y vautra sans aucune grâce, ce que lui reprocha aussitôt son père, même si son air n’était pas si sérieux. Ils pouffèrent, amusés, tandis que Héloïse faisait son entrée dans la pièce, les mains sur les hanches.              </p><p>                — Je vois que vous vous amusez bien, par ici !</p><p>                Anaïs et le père se tournèrent vers elle pour prendre un air coupable mais aucun des trois plus jeunes ne cilla à son arrivée ni à son intervention. Héloïse secoua la tête, amusée, avant de croiser les bras.</p><p>                — Eh bien, alors… qui viendra m’aider à préparer la galette ?</p><p>                Les trois plus jeunes levèrent brusquement la tête. Comme par magie, ils avaient enfin perçu sa présence.</p><p>                — Pour la manger ? se réjouit Hugo, la voix pleine d’espérance.</p><p>                Les plus âgés se mirent à rire.</p><p>                — Tout le monde va en manger, pas seulement toi, rétorqua sa mère d’une voix faussement sévère. Mais avant cela, il faut préparer les parts.</p><p>                — Et les distribuer ! s’exclama Anaïs avec entrain. C’est moi qui le fais !</p><p>                — Non, c’est moi !</p><p>                — Non, c’est moi !</p><p>                Marie se retint de se frapper le front. Cette scène avait un goût de déjà vu, un peu trop proche à son goût. Et pourquoi sa sœur désirait-elle le faire ? Elle devait pourtant savoir que ce serait l’un des jumeaux qui finirait par avoir gain de cause, si ce n’était les deux – histoire de ne pas avoir de jaloux ! Avait-elle juste envie de les titiller un peu ?</p><p>                Renaud, le premier, se leva pour aider sa femme. Leurs enfants vinrent peu après, attirés par l’odeur alléchante, mais les deux plus jeunes, taquins et excités, furent plus une gêne qu’autre chose. Bientôt, Héloïse apporta le gâteau tant attendu : une galette frangipane des plus traditionnelles, à la pâte feuilletée croustillante et dorée. Elle dégageait un délicat parfum d’amande. Tout, de l’odeur à sa simple vue, laissait présager du bonheur de sa future dégustation.</p><p>                La mère ordonna le calme tandis qu’elle la posait sur la table. Les deux jumeaux se placèrent en-dessous pour désigner la destination des parts. Chacune eut droit à de âpres délibérations avant que les deux enfants ne parvinssent à se décider ; Marie se lassa vite de ce petit jeu. <em>Faudra-t-il attendre la fin du jour pour enfin réussir à la manger ?</em> Cependant, elle se retint de protester car leurs parents lui reprocheraient son impatience. Dans son esprit elle rêva qu’elle croquait déjà dedans, ce qui la fit saliver.</p><p>                — Marie ! Tu rêvasses !</p><p>                — Ca veut dire qu’elle ne veut pas sa part ! Je peux la manger alors ?</p><p>                — Même pas en rêve, maugréa-t-elle, tirée de ses pensées.</p><p>                Elle s’attaqua à sa part avec autant d’ardeur que les garçons. Les minutes suivantes furent partagées entre le plaisir de la dégustation et la fébrilité liée au désir d’avoir la fève. Un cri finit par retentir et avec dépit, les plus jeunes constatèrent que c’était Anaïs qui l’avait. Ce n’était qu’un petit âne couché sur le ventre comme celui de la crèche mais ils n’en furent pas moins déçus. Pendant que l’ainée était toute à sa joie et exultait d’être ainsi désignée reine du jour, les parents s’efforcèrent de consoler les trois autres qui s’étaient mis à bouder.</p><p>                — Ce sera pour une prochaine fois ! les assurèrent-ils.</p><p>                Les trois enfants se fusillèrent du regard. La compétition était déjà en place alors même que la prochaine galette n’était pas encore achetée.</p><p>                — En attendant, c’est moi la reine et vous devez m’obéir ! s’enthousiasma Anaïs.</p><p>                Cette affirmation n’enchanta aucun de ses frères et sœur, et à ses propos se succédèrent des plaintes et des lamentations. C’était bien connu au sein de la famille, Anaïs était une sadique, le reste de la journée laissait présager les pires tortures… C’était la pire situation sur laquelle ils auraient pu tomber !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Deux souhaits (Faith, Uriel, Harmony)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Du plus loin qu’elle se souvînt, Faith n’avait nourri qu’un unique désir : celui d’avoir des amis. De vrais amis ; pas de ceux que lui présentaient ses parents, plus intéressés par la fortune familiale et par la renommée de leur lignée que par elle-même. Des amis qui l’apprécieraient pour ce qu’elle était, qui elle était, dans son intégralité ; ses qualités mais aussi ses défauts… sans préjugés vis-à-vis du nom qu’elle portait et qui, à ses yeux, représentait un fardeau, un fardeau dont elle aurait aimé se débarrasser. Cela lui faisait donc deux désirs.</p><p>                Elle en nourrissait un troisième, cependant elle n’avait aucun espoir qu’il vît le jour et préférait ne pas y songer.</p><p>                Depuis toute petite, Faith avait pris une certaine habitude ; chaque fois que sa famille et elle allaient à la plage ou au bord d’un lac ou d’un cours d’eau, elle jetait une bouteille à l’eau. Avant cela, elle ne manquait jamais de glisser un rouleau de papier dans cette dernière, sur lequel elle inscrivait ces quelques mots : ses deux souhaits les plus profonds. Avec un peu de chance, un esprit des eaux ou une entité quelconque en trouverait une et les exaucerait… Ce qui avait fini par se produire pour l’un d’eux, grâce à sa rencontre avec lui. Il lui avait offert un autre avenir que celui que sa famille avait tracé pour elle, lui avait permis d’abandonner son nom pour une nouvelle vie. Elle lui devait tant ; depuis, elle demeurait à ses côtés et espérait qu’il en serait ainsi jusqu’à sa mort. Peut-être verrait-elle le second s’exaucer auprès de lui.</p><p>                 Faith se pencha avant de s’asseoir, les fesses dans le sable. Dans sa main droite, une bouteille contenant une simple feuille roulée. Les habitudes étaient tenaces et celle-ci était presque devenue une tradition pour elle. Sans un mot, elle tendit le bras et lâcha la bouteille, l’abandonnant aux flots. La houle la fit aller et revenir mais peu à peu, la bouteille s’éloigna du rivage et d’elle-même. Elle la regarda partir puis disparaitre, priant pour que son vœu devînt réalité.</p><p>                — Ah, Faith, tu es là !</p><p>                La jeune fille retourna la tête avant de se redresser, un peu honteuse qu’il l’eût trouvée ainsi. Elle n’avait pas vu le temps passer ; elle aurait dû les retrouver à la terrasse du café qu’ils avaient convenu. Sans doute l’avaient-ils aperçue et avaient-ils décidé de la rejoindre, car le bâtiment en question n’était pas très loin et avait une vue sur la plage.</p><p>                Sa jupe et ses collants étaient humides à présent et le sable mouillé était difficile à brosser. Elle abandonna après quelques secondes, afin d’éviter de faire patienter les nouveaux venus. Au moins étaient-ils seuls sur la plage, ne laissant aucun témoin à cette scène. Le ciel couvert dissuadait les gens de sortir, sans compter l’explosion de gaz dans un appartement à quelques centaines de mètres de la mer, qui avait entrainé l’évacuation de ce dernier et des bâtiments autour.</p><p>                Au nombre de deux, ils lui faisaient face. Elle ne reconnut que le bel homme brun aux yeux bleu nuit, celui qu’elle avait décidé de suivre et pour lequel elle consacrait désormais sa vie ; Uriel. Toujours vêtu de manière élégante, son costume deux-pièces d’un gris presque argenté détonait étrangement sur la plage mais à ses yeux, sa perfection était immuable. A côté de lui, une jeune fille la fixait avec curiosité. Elle possédait de longs cheveux blond cendré, lisses et maintenus en une queue-de-cheval haute, et des yeux gris. Elle était assez petite mais restait plus grande qu’elle ; la différence était surtout perceptible avec Uriel, qui faisait une bonne tête de plus. Elle lui adressa un hochement de tête poli. Nul doute qu’il s’agissait de la jeune fille dont Uriel lui avait parlé, celle qu’il désirait lui présenter.</p><p>                Celle qui devait devenir son binôme de chasse.</p><p>                Elle n’eut pas à attendre longtemps lesdites présentations. Uriel la lui désigna avec un sourire.</p><p>                — Faith, je te présente Harmony Evans. Harmony, voici Faith Lindsworth. Elle a récemment intégré l’Ordre des Chasseurs.</p><p>                — Ravie de te rencontrer, s’exclama Harmony en lui tendant la main, un large sourire sur les lèvres.</p><p>                <em>Une anglaise</em>, déduisit Faith à son accent. Elle-même l’était et l’avait encore, mais le sien était plus prononcé. Le visage neutre, elle serra sa main et lui rendit la politesse. Sa réserve n’altéra en rien l’enthousiasme de son vis-à-vis. Était-elle capable de démontrer d’autres émotions comme de la colère ou de la peine ? A la voir, il semblait impossible qu’elle pût en être atteinte.</p><p>                — Ah, le temps se couvre. Mieux vaut retourner au café, vous ferez plus ample connaissance là-bas.</p><p>                Faith leva la tête pour noter qu’effectivement, les nuages s’obscurcissaient et viraient au noir. Elle acquiesça et ils se mirent en route d’un même mouvement. Elle ne se rendit compte qu’après quelques secondes que Harmony s’était glissée à côté d’elle et l’observait avec bonne humeur.</p><p>                — Alors, tu viens d’où ? Vu ton accent, je suis prête à parier que tu viens de l’Angleterre, tout comme moi !</p><p>                Faith se retint de soupirer. Les prochains jours seraient déterminants. Arriverait-elle à s’habituer à son entrain ou finirait-elle par la détester ?</p><p>                En cet instant, elle n’imagina pas que son second souhait ne tarderait pas à être exaucé.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Débat en cuisine (Cyrille, Kiba)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Kiba, vire-moi cette bouteille de lait de là et range-la, elle n’a rien à faire sur le plan de travail !</p><p>Cyrille menaçait son colocataire avec l’aide d’une cuillère couverte de farine qu’elle pointait en sa direction, tandis que son autre main serrait le paquet dudit ingrédient à la châtaigne. Elle espérait ainsi conférer à la pâte une saveur particulière grâce à cet élément indispensable.</p><p>Le japonais fronça les sourcils avant de croiser les bras avec mauvaise humeur, ignorant la consigne.</p><p>— Pour faire un gâteau, il faut du lait, affirma-t-il d’une voix décidée.</p><p>— On ne va pas faire un gâteau avec du lait de <em>vache</em> alors que le Seigneur Uriel est végétalien ! s’écria-t-elle, exaspérée. Tu devrais le savoir !</p><p>Elle attrapa alors une bouteille de lait végétal. Kiba écarquilla les yeux avant de plisser les yeux, sceptique.</p><p>— En es-tu sûr ? N’est-il pas plutôt allergique au gluten ? Il ne mange pas de pain à la farine de blé !</p><p>Cyrille roula des yeux. Elle ne fumait pas sous la colère mais sentait que ce n’était pas loin. C’était la même histoire à chaque fois !</p><p>— Non ! Il n’aime pas le pain blanc et le pain de mie classique et de toute façon, il préfère le pain au sarrasin, nuance ! Il mange les pâtes au blé, par exemple. Tu as bien dû t’en apercevoir, quand il mange ici, une fois sur deux ce sont des pâtes, des ravioles ou des lasagnes ! Il adore ça !</p><p>Kiba hésita quelques secondes, songeur, avant d’admettre qu’elle n’avait pas tort.</p><p>— C’est vrai qu’il n’est pas regardant sur les farines utilisées mais plutôt sur les garnitures.</p><p>Jamais il ne consommait de variantes contenant du fromage, de la crème ou des œufs, seulement celles aux légumes et aux graines. Cyrille avait peut-être raison.</p><p>— Donc la farine de châtaigne n’a rien à voir avec le sans-gluten ?</p><p>— Non, c’est pour donner du goût, assura-t-elle en remettant le paquet dans la boite métallique.</p><p>Elle referma cette dernière avant de la ranger dans le placard. Kiba continua de la fixer, indécis, et resta immobile.</p><p>— Attends, je croyais que tu voulais faire un gâteau au chocolat ?</p><p>— Oui, c’est bien ce que j’ai dit, au chocolat. Parfumé à la châtaigne.</p><p>Elle s’essuya les doigts sur le tablier couleur abricot avant d’attraper la cuillère pour la jeter dans l’évier. Kiba la jaugea, hébété.</p><p>— Parfumée à… ? Attends, tu as déjà essayé ?</p><p>— Non, pourquoi ?</p><p>Il hoqueta sous l’indignation.</p><p>— Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça, le Seigneur Uriel n’est pas un cobaye !</p><p>— Hé ! Je sais ce que je fais ! Il suffit de suivre la recette !</p><p>— Une recette ? répéta-t-il alors qu’elle se penchait vers la corbeille à fruits pour attraper une première poire. Avec des poires, en plus ?</p><p>Cyrille suspendit son geste et lui jeta un regard intrigué.</p><p>— Oui, pourquoi ? Enfin, elles ne sont pas dans la recette mais comme il adore ça –</p><p>— Le Seigneur <em>Michael</em> adore ça, je ne sais pas ce qu’il en est de lui.</p><p>Cyrille hocha la tête et reposa aussitôt le fruit car ce rappel sonnait juste à ses oreilles. C’était bien la seule chose qu’ils savaient concernant les goûts du Prince des Archanges ; les poires tendaient à disparaitre de la corbeille de fruits les rares fois où il passait chez eux.</p><p>Comme son amie restait déterminée à suivre ses plans, Kiba abandonna l’idée de la dissuader et se résigna à l’aider. Il pria Dieu en pensée de leur accorder un résultat convenable. Ou à défaut, un résultat qui ne passerait pas pour une tentative d’empoisonnement auprès de leur Archange.</p><p>Quelques minutes passèrent alors qu’ils préparaient la pâte et préchauffaient le four. Cyrille déversait la pâte dans un moule rond lorsqu’une brusque pensée saisit le jeune homme.</p><p>— Au fait… et s’il nous demande la raison de ce gâteau, on répond quoi ?</p><p>Les deux Chasseurs s’étaient enthousiasmés à la nouvelle de son passage et ils avaient décidé de lui faire plaisir avec une pâtisserie sous l’impulsion du moment. Difficile de l’expliquer, d’autant qu’ils ne connaissaient même pas la raison de sa venue.</p><p>— Bah, je ne sais pas… comme ça, quoi, hésita Cyrille avant d’hausser les épaules. Que veux-tu, on ne va pas lui dire que c’est pour son anniversaire !</p><p>Les deux colocataires tiquèrent à la dernière remarque. Ils gardèrent le silence quelques secondes ; leurs regards finirent par se croiser.</p><p>— Tu sais quand est son anniversaire, d’ailleurs ? demanda le japonais perplexe.</p><p>Cyrille secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.</p><p>— Je ne sais même pas quel âge il a exactement !</p><p>— Moi non plus.</p><p>Les anges fêtaient-ils leurs anniversaires ? Ils se sentirent honteux de leur méconnaissance, surtout si ce devait être le cas. Dire qu’ils le connaissaient depuis quelques années et qu’ils n’y avaient jamais pensé jusque-là !</p><p>Le regard de Kiba tomba sur le moule dont il considéra les dimensions, dubitatif.</p><p>— Bah… de toute façon, je doute que le gâteau soit assez grand pour mettre toutes les bougies.</p><p>Cyrille ne put que tomber d’accord avec lui. Afficher ses quelques milliers d’années sur le gâteau n’était sans doute pas une meilleure option. Ils décidèrent de ne plus y réfléchir.</p><p>— Allez, on l’enfourne et on n’en parle plus !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Urgence café (Philotanus, Bélial)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il devrait en avoir l’habitude, pourtant. En vérité, il <em>avait</em> l’habitude. Combien de fois était-ce arrivé au cours de son existence depuis qu’il était devenu un démon, pour une raison ou pour une autre ? Il s’était résigné à ce que certaines de ses nuits fussent sacrifiées sur l’autel d’une excuse bidon. Pourtant, cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles, surtout avec un fessier aussi douloureux. La nuit avait été mouvementée et son amant n’avait pas été de main morte. Il avait aimé, mais pour quelles conséquences !... Autant dire que le timing était des plus mauvais.</p><p>Philotanus ouvrit les yeux avant de cligner des paupières. Les rideaux avaient été tirés si violemment qu’il avait du mal à s’en remettre. Son regard tomba sur un visage d’homme aux traits agréables, un visage bien connu pour être celui de son maitre. Ses épaules nues l’amenèrent à noter que la peau brune du torse musclé de Bélial luisait sous la clarté matinale et qu’il n’était donc vêtu que de son pantalon de nuit. Il grimaça. Il y avait pire comme vision au réveil, évidemment… mais avait-il réellement besoin de le réveiller en le secouant comme un prunier pour le fixer avec cet air catastrophé ? Il soupira avant de se frotter les yeux, mal réveillé, mais se retint de gémir. Il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser, même pour lui qui n’était pas qu’un simple servant. Provoquer la colère de Bélial était la pire idée à avoir.</p><p>Un coup d’œil à ses côtés lui confirma que son amant de la nuit avait déjà disparu. Riche idée.</p><p>— C’est pour quoi, cette fois ? eut-il seulement le temps de marmonner car Bélial s’empressa de se plaindre :</p><p>— Il n’y a plus de café !</p><p>Philotanus redressa le buste pour s’asseoir, poussant Bélial à reculer, avant de glisser une main devant ses lèvres pour retenir un bâillement. Bélial ne le laissa pas prendre son temps ; il écarta les couvertures et, indifférent à la nudité de son lieutenant, il lui attrapa le bras pour le tirer et le forcer à se lever, les sourcils froncés.</p><p>— Debout ! Il n’en reste plus du tout et je n’en ai pas bu ce matin !</p><p>— Mais pourquoi ne pas l’avoir dit plus tôt ? Nous n’avons pas passé commande !</p><p>Il ne devrait pas en être étonné, Bélial avait cette mauvaise habitude de constater ce genre de choses à la toute dernière minute, quand il estimait la situation critique – et évidemment, c’était branle-bas de combat pour tout le monde, surtout lui. Philotanus retint une autre lamentation ; les mouvements brusques avaient ravivé les élancements douloureux au niveau de son bassin. La prochaine fois qu’il verrait Baphomet, il lui en toucherait deux mots. A cause de lui, il risquait de boitiller une bonne partie de la matinée !</p><p>Il n’eut pas le temps d’y songer davantage qu’un tissu lui fut jeté sur la tête, coupant net ses réflexions vindicatives. Il le tira pour reconnaitre une chemise blanche. Il se retourna et s’aperçut avec perplexité que Bélial se tenait devant ses placards ouverts et fouillait allègrement dedans, sans aucune considération pour sa vie privée. Une veste fut jetée sur le lit, suivie d’un pantalon.</p><p>— Je ne me suis pas encore douché et je n’ai même pas déjeuné ! geignit-il. Et puis vous êtes sûr que c’est ouvert, au moins ?</p><p>Bélial ne voulut rien entendre et fit taire ses protestations d’un regard glacial ; il s’attela à décrire ensuite ce qu’il désirait, soit le café habituel. Tout juste Philotanus eut-il le temps de s’habiller qu’il fût aussitôt mis à la porte de ses propres appartements. Les lèvres pincées pour retenir une remarque acerbe, il se retrouva propulsé dans l’antichambre sous le regard perplexe d’Enaia. La gouvernante haussa à peine un sourcil devant sa tenue un peu débraillée qu’il s’efforçait d’arranger. Araphyloménès n’était nulle part en vue et il en fut soulagé ; ne pas affronter ses moqueries enjouées pendant plusieurs jours serait plus qu’appréciable.</p><p>Bélial arriva dans son dos et se figea à sa vue.</p><p>— Tu es encore là ? Qu’est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y au lieu de lambiner !</p><p>— Je finis de m’habiller, grogna Philotanus avant de disparaitre.</p><p>Ne jamais oublier à quel point Bélial devenait exécrable sans sa dose de caféine matinale. Cette habitude ne datait que de deux siècles mais elle était bien ancrée en lui à présent. <em>Trop</em> bien.</p><p>Il réapparut sur Terre, dans un endroit à l’abri des regards derrière un bâtiment désaffecté. Il en fit le tour. La boutique de l’artisan torréfacteur se situait à quelques centaines de mètres de sa cachette. Placée sur une colline dans une zone industrialisée en périphérie d’une grande ville française, un large panorama d’une succession de rues enchevêtrées et de bâtisses diverses s’offrait à ses yeux. L’aube était bien avancée mais il était encore tôt. Ainsi, le soleil était bas et le ciel déployait une succession de couleurs attrayantes. Il ignora le tout et se dirigea vers la boutique. La fatigue lui pesait sur les épaules et il ne nourrissait qu’un seul désir, se renfouir sous ses couvertures. Après une bonne douche et avoir jeté ses vêtements au linge sale.</p><p>Il passa la porte vitrée, accompagné par un tintement clair, et fut heureux d’observer qu’il n’y avait pas d’autres clients pour le moment. Le gérant l’accueillit d’un bonjour enjoué et il le rejoignit. Ils se serrèrent la main. Philotanus était un client régulier qui n’hésitait pas à mettre le prix pour avoir des grains de qualité, d’autant qu’il en commandait des quantités importantes. Le genre de client que l’on désirait continuer à satisfaire, donc.</p><p>— C’est un plaisir de vous revoir, monsieur Malendreau. Vous souhaitez passer commande ?</p><p>Philotanus soupira.</p><p>— En fait, je voudrais savoir si vous n’auriez pas du grain habituel en stock ?</p><p>L’artisan lui sourit avant d’acquiescer avec complaisance. Il en avait l’habitude.</p><p>— Laissez-moi regarder la quantité que j’ai en stock. Vous souhaitez… ?</p><p>— Tout, très certainement. Je vais passer commande au passage.</p><p><em>Comme d’habitude</em>. Ils furent loin du compte mais au moins auraient-ils de quoi tenir le temps que la commande arrivât. Bélial aurait enfin son café ce matin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Au bar (Uriel, Michael)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Uriel pour reconnaitre Michael tandis que ce dernier poussait la porte du bar en balayant la pièce de son regard aiguisé. La foule environnante, nombreuse à cette heure de la journée, le masquait en partie mais Michael dépassait l’essentiel d’entre eux d’une bonne tête, au moins. Si sa haute taille et sa stature imposante ne lui permettaient donc pas d’être discret, ce n’étaient pas ces détails qui permirent à Uriel une telle prouesse – les humains de très grande taille n’étaient pas si exceptionnels, surtout à cette époque. Ce n’était pas non plus ses autres caractéristiques physiques, plus communes encore ; les cheveux blonds n’étaient pas une rareté en Europe et le reste était difficile à voir depuis sa position. Ses ailes et son aura divine absentes, rien ne dénonçait sa véritable nature. Non, ce qui distinguait avant tout Michael des humains, c’étaient ses vêtements. Le terme de démodé ne suffisait pas à les décrire ; ils appartenaient à une toute autre époque. Uriel pinça les lèvres pour se retenir de pouffer. Renaissance, peut-être ? Michael devrait descendre sur Terre plus souvent, l’on ne s’habillait plus ainsi depuis longtemps, sauf en tant que déguisement ou dans une reconstitution ! En réalité, celui-ci le savait déjà, puisqu’il lui arrivait de porter des costumes trois-pièces, et cela ne changeait rien ; c’était juste son petit côté vieux jeu. Et puis, porter une veste plutôt épaisse par un temps aussi doux, dans un intérieur chauffé et avec un monde pareil… car il devinait déjà que Michael ne la retirerait pas, comme à chaque fois qu’ils se rejoignaient dans un bar ou dans une autre structure très fréquentée. Michael n’aimait pas s’en défaire, même pour être plus à son aise.</p>
<p>Dire que le Prince des Anges détonait parmi les clients était un doux euphémisme.</p>
<p>Le regard de Michael s’arrêta enfin sur Uriel. Celui-ci lui fit signe pour lui confirmer sa présence et l’Archange se dirigea aussitôt vers lui. Les humains se décalèrent à son passage sans qu’il n’eût besoin de dire quoique ce fût. De nombreuses paires d’yeux le suivirent durant son court trajet et des commentaires fleurirent sur son sillage. Tous, il les ignora. Lorsqu’il rejoignit son compagnon, ce dernier tentait d’étouffer le large sourire qui ornait ses lèvres. Michael ne manqua pas l’énième coup d’œil qu’il porta à sa cravate en dentelle et à ses braies.  </p>
<p>– Toi aussi, alors, soupira Michael avec un dramatisme sur-joué, un faux air dépité sur le visage.</p>
<p>Uriel ne répondit pas et se mordit les joues pour museler son hilarité pendant que Michael s’asseyait près de lui. Autour d’eux, quelques humains, au bar ou attablés, jetaient encore à ce dernier des regards condescendants ou perplexes à la vue de sa tenue. Le principal concerné en avait conscience mais n’en avait cure ; au début, lui infliger de telles scènes avait mis Uriel mal à l’aise mais Michael l’avait assuré que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Selon lui, l’avis des humains ne lui importait pas et ce n’était certes pas pour profiter de <em>leur</em> compagnie qu’il venait en un tel endroit. Que s’il aimait y passer du temps pour être avec lui, il n’allait pas s’en empêcher à cause de broutilles aussi futiles.</p>
<p>Et qu’il ne changerait pas sa façon d’être s’il n’en avait pas envie pour le simple désir d’éviter leurs œillades inutiles.</p>
<p>Le regard d’Uriel s’attendrit tandis que Michael passait commande. Il savait que ce dernier n’aimait pas ce genre d’endroits, au contraire de lui-même. Qu’il ne s’y rendait que pour lui.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Amies (Alyssa, Margaret)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Je n’aurais pas cru qu’il fasse aussi beau aujourd’hui.</p>
<p>– Cela fait déjà une semaine que tu me répètes ce constat. Peut-être devrais-tu te faire à l’idée que l’image que tu te faisais de notre climat est un tantinet erronée ?</p>
<p>Alyssa gloussa aux propos de son amie ; le ton amusé ne lui avait pas échappé, aussi elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle leva le nez vers le ciel d’un bleu azuré exempt de nuages, puis ferma les yeux tandis qu’une brise légère se mit à agiter quelques mèches devant son visage. De la Grande-Bretagne, elle n’avait connu jusque-là que des rumeurs dont celle d’un mauvais temps quasi omniprésent. Depuis son arrivée quelques jours plus tôt, le pays semblait s’efforcer de détromper ses croyances ; pas une goutte de pluie n’était encore tombée et c’était à peine si elle avait aperçu quelques rares nuages gris. Le beau temps était de mise en ce milieu de printemps.</p>
<p>Un léger bruit rompit le silence et sortit Alyssa de ses pensées. Son regard tomba sur un écureuil grisâtre qui se détachait entre les mottes d’herbe. Alerte, l’animal huma l’air quelques secondes, la queue frémissante, avant de bondir et de reprendre sa course pour s’élancer vers le bois à proximité. Il disparut bientôt de son champ de vision. Un sourire étira alors les lèvres de la jeune femme, amusée par la scène, puis elle huma l’air à son tour. Des odeurs champêtres, douces et apaisantes, de fleurs et d’herbe stimulaient ses sens.</p>
<p>– C’est si apaisant.</p>
<p>Aucune réponse ne vint. Une brève œillade à sa droite l’informa que le visage de Margaret n’affichait qu’une placide indifférence à ses propos, cependant son regard lointain lui disait que son esprit était ailleurs. Elle plissa les yeux avant de les reporter sur le paysage autour d’elles. Il était difficile d’imaginer qu’un cadre aussi beau et enchanteur finirait par être détruit, comme tout le reste. Bulle naturelle préservée de la domination des Hommes, elle paraissait hors du temps, or cette impression n’était qu’une simple illusion ; et la réalité, elle, la rattraperait bientôt, comme tout le reste. Même si cette perspective ne ravissait pas Alyssa, il ne s’agissait rien de moins que de leur rôle et de leur devoir, sans compter les révélations d’Azazel. Pour Margaret, ce n’était plus seulement cela – auquel cas, elle n’aurait pas été tant enthousiaste à s’y soumettre.</p>
<p>C’était un désir plus que profond de punir ces êtres qui lui avaient pris ce qu’elle avait de plus cher, essayer de leur appliquer une forme de justice que personne d’autre ne leur infligerait.</p>
<p>Ce ne serait qu’un juste retour des choses, en somme.</p>
<p>– C’est un peu triste, quand même.</p>
<p>Alyssa ne douta pas que Margaret savait à quoi elle pensait, car elle répondit aussitôt :</p>
<p>– Ce ne sera que partie remise, et amplement mérité. De toute façon, n’est-ce pas ce qu’eux-mêmes veulent, que nous détruisions tout cela ?</p>
<p>Alyssa fit la moue.</p>
<p>– Si. Mais c’est quand même dommage.</p>
<p>Margaret ne répondit pas. Même si elle tentait de le masquer, sa tristesse était palpable, et cela émut son amie. Avec la disparition de Gabriel, Margaret ne compatissait plus tant au futur sort de leur espèce ni à celui des autres êtres vivants. Cela ne lui importait plus. Et comment le lui reprocher ? Ce n’était sans doute pas plus mal, d’ailleurs, car tout cela était voué à disparaitre. Il était plus facile de s’y résigner ainsi.</p>
<p>Le regard d’Alyssa se perdit sur l’herbe balayée par la brise, les quelques éclats rouges et jaunes qui la parsemaient comme autant de fleurs éparses et éphémères.</p>
<p>– Tout du moins… je suis heureuse que tout cela m’ait permis de te connaitre, finit-elle par avouer du bout des lèvres, un peu gênée.</p>
<p>Même si cela faisait un moment qu’elle y pensait, jamais elle n’avait posé des mots dessus de vive voix ni devant Margaret. Avec ce qui les attendait prochainement, Alyssa trouvait le moment opportun pour se confesser.</p>
<p>– Je suis heureuse de t’avoir rencontrée.</p>
<p>Cette fois, Margaret se tourna vers elle, attentive. Une certaine émotion transpirait de ses traits.</p>
<p>– Moi aussi, j’en suis heureuse, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.</p>
<p>Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de poursuivre :</p>
<p>– Tu es sans doute la seule personne au monde que je considère comme une véritable amie, tu sais ?</p>
<p>Alyssa sourit, les joues roses et le cœur gonflé de joie à l’entente de ces mots, plus encore parce qu’ils étaient prononcés par elle. L’amitié était une chose rare dans leur monde, plus encore à cause de ce qu’elles étaient. Sans être en mesure de se contenir, elle lui attrapa la main.</p>
<p>– Je ressens la même chose. </p>
<p>Margaret fixa quelques secondes leurs mains nouées, sans pour autant chercher à s’y soustraire.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>